


the beach

by instarlight



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instarlight/pseuds/instarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zak didn't want to fall in love. </p>
<p>especially not with nick. </p>
<p>nick didn't want to fall in love. </p>
<p>especially not with zak.</p>
<p>but their love was inevitable,</p>
<p>and they wouldn't have it any other way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"if i told you that i loved you, tell me what would you say?"_

 

Zak couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep because he couldn't stop thinking.

He didn't need this. He didn't want this. He didn't want _feelings_. Not these kinds of feelings anyway. And especially not for his best friend.

Their lockdown at Poveglia Island last night had caused him to realize his feelings, but it was in a rather unfortunate way.

He remembered the ice cold air around him and how all of a sudden it rushed through him and he suddenly blacked out. All he could think of was Nick. All he could think of was how he didn't want to hurt Nick. Just the thought of hurting Nick filled him with dread.

He felt himself slam into a wall as his mouth formed one word: stop.

Zak knew what possession felt like, he had been possessed before. However, this time it was different. It was angrier.

He felt a warm hand on his arm, and his head snapped in that direction. He vaguely saw Nick. He saw him looking at him, silently pleading for him to snap out of it. He felt an arm wrap around his back and grab onto his shoulder. He vaguely remembered taking steps, following Nick as he led him out. He sat down right before the entrance to the building, refusing to leave.

"C'mon man. You gotta get out of here." Nick pleaded. Zak snapped at him, something wanted him to stay here.

"Yeah dude, you gotta decompress outside." Aaron agreed. Zak snapped at him too. Nick told Aaron to leave, told him he could handle this. Nick set down his camera and carefully walked towards him.

"Zak, please, come outside." That was the last thing Zak remembers.

He vaguely remembers Nick leading him out of the building and suddenly snapping out of it. Watching the footage of himself snapping at Aaron and Nick like he did made him sick. He apologized profusely. He could see the faint hurt in Nick's eyes, but he couldn't remember what he had done. Whatever he had done, he knew it was bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is regretting what he did...

_"i can admit,_  
_i am not fireproof,_  
_i feel it burning me,_  
_i feel it burning you..."_

 

Nick regretted it. Oh god did he regret it. He had no idea what he was thinking. He probably wasn't thinking. He groaned and covered his face with his hands and thought back to the lockdown that had ended just a few hours ago.

Zak's eyes had suddenly gone glassy and he saw his body tense up. He started swearing at Aaron, who quickly moved away from Zak. Zak seemed to be getting more and more aggressive by the second. He broke the camera equipment he was holding, and dropped it. He suddenly dropped his head and slammed into the wall.

"Stop!" he cried. Nick handed his camera off to Aaron and carefully placed a hand on his arm. Zak's head snapped towards Nick. He looked Zak dead in the eye. He looked back at Nick and seemed to come to his senses for a split second before going back to how he was a moment ago. Nick wrapped an arm around Zak's back and gripped his shoulder, leading him out of the room they were in. Aaron stopped right outside the exit and looked at Nick, handing him his camera.

Zak sat down and refused to get up, like something was refusing to let him leave.

"C'mon man. You gotta get out of here." Nick pleaded. Zak snapped back at him.

"Yeah dude, you gotta decompress outside." Aaron agreed. Zak snapped at him too. Nick turned to Aaron and told him he would handle Zak. Aaron agreed warily and turned around, exiting the building. Nick set his camera down and slowly walked towards Zak. He knelt down in front of Zak, and looked him in the eye.

"Zak, please, come outside." Zak looked up at Nick, which caused Nick to feel something flutter in his stomach.

Nick knew Zak. He knew him so well. So well, that he knew that Zak wouldn't remember much, if anything, while he was possessed. So he decided to do it.

"C'mon, Zak. I need you back." Nick whispered to him. He placed a hand on Zak's cheek. He softly grazed his thumb along Zak's cheekbone and looked into his eyes. "Please. I need you, Zak." Nick placed his other hand around the nape of Zak's neck and pulled their foreheads together.

Nick leaned in, their lips almost touching. "Please." Nick whispered against Zak's lips as he carefully pressed his lips against Zak's, his heart fluttering when he felt Zak kiss back.

It only lasted a second or two before Nick pulled back and looked him in the eye again. He saw that the Zak he was looking at wasn't fully _his_ Zak. Something inside him was happy about that, but it also crushed him.

Nick quickly dropped the eye contact he held with Zak, and placed a hand on Zak's arm, pulling him up with him. He led Zak out of the building. Zak quickly snapped out of it, and started frantically asking questions about what happened and profusely apologizing.

Nick pulled his hands away from his face and flopped down on his back, closing his eyes. He hoped sleep may fall over him, but instead he replayed the moment he had kissed Zak over and over again, knowing Zak would never remember what happened, and maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.


	3. Chapter 3

_"i'm hoping that you'll keep your heart open,_

_i'll keep mine open too..."_

 

Zak was sitting in front of his computer looking through the footage. Specifically the footage of him when he was possessed. His eyes burned from lack of sleep and from looking at the computer for a long time. As he watched the footage, he flinched at how he spoke to Aaron and Nick. But especially Nick.

He realized he hadn't found Nick's camera footage from when he was possessed. After about an hour of searching, he finally found it and what he saw was not something he remembered or expected.

Nick's camera was seemingly placed on the ground. He watched as Nick knelt down and asked him to come outside, as Nick placed one hand on his cheek and the other on the nape of his neck, as Nick told him he needed him, and as Nick pressed his lips to Zak's. It wasn't for a very long time, maybe a second or two, but it was long enough.

Zak sat at the computer, frozen. Nick had kissed him. Nick had _kissed him_.

He replayed it again just to make sure he wasn't imagining it or something. But there it was, as plain as could be.

For some reason, this caused Zak's heart to flutter.

Nick had kissed him. But, he couldn't remember.

Suddenly, Zak stood up and walked towards the door, stopping by the mirror to make sure he looked ok. He fixed his hair slightly and adjusted his glasses. He grabbed his room key and stuffed it in his pocket as he opened the door. He started down the hallway and knocked on the door to Nick's room before he realized what he was doing.

Nick slowly got up when he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door slowly, looking up to see Zak standing in front of him.

"Um, hi." he awkwardly said before coughing slightly.

"Hi." Nick replied.

"Can I, uh, come in?" Zak nervously asked. Nick nodded and opened the door more to let him in. He sat down on Nick's bed and put his hands in his lap, looking up at Nick who was leaning against the wall across from Zak.

"So..." Nick trailed off.

"I've been watching the footage from last night." Zak blurted out. Nick looked at Zak, a confused look on his face. "I, um, was watching the parts from when I was, uh, possessed." he continued.

Suddenly, Nick began to panic. Had he remembered to turn his camera off before he kissed Zak? FUCK. He hadn't.

"So, uh, what'd you find?" Nick nervously asked, edging away from Zak and against the wall.

"Um, you, uh-" he stopped abruptly and stood up. He took long strides and was in front of Nick before he could process what was happening.

They were only a couple inches from each other. They both realized they kept looking at each other's lips. Zak placed one hand on Nick's cheek, the other on the nape of his neck, just like he had done to Zak during the lockdown.

He brought their faces close.

"You kissed me." Zak whispered before pressing his lips to Nick's. Nick anxiously kissed back, never wanting this to end. He placed his hands on Zak's hips and pulled him closer, flush against one another.

Zak reluctantly pulled back, pressing their foreheads together.

"Nick Groff," Zak started. "I think I'm falling in love with you." Zak whispered. A smile broke out on Nick's face, along with a slight blush, as he pressed his lips to Zak's again.

"Zak Bagans," Nick started. "I _know_ I'm falling in love with you." Nick whispered. Now it was Zak's turn to blush. He broke out into a smile, and kissed Nick again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all is well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very short chapter to just wrap things up.

_"i know i'll fall in love with you..."_

 

Zak and Nick laid on Nick's bed, Zak's head resting on Nick's chest and Nick's arm protectively wrapped around Zak's shoulders. Zak had finally fallen asleep, and Nick was drifting in and out of sleep.

He looked down at Zak and smiled. He kissed Zak's forehead and squeezed his shoulders. Zak nuzzled his face into Nick's chest and threw an arm on top of Nick's stomach. Nick intertwined their fingers and kissed Zak's hand.

Nick was able to drift into a peaceful sleep.

When Zak woke up, he saw his fingers intertwined with Nick's. He smiled and looked up at the younger man, realizing he was still asleep. Zak propped himself up on his elbow, and kissed Nick's cheek before laying back down.

He felt Nick stirring in his sleep. Zak closed his eyes, waiting for Nick, when he felt a kiss on the top of his head. He looked up, and pressed his lips against Nick's.

In that moment, both men knew they were falling in love, hell, they knew they had already fallen in love.

And they knew everything would be alright, as long as they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by a song by The Neighbourhood called "The Beach", which is why I named this story 'the beach'. The quotes at the beginning of each part is a lyric from a song on The Neighbourhood's newest album, 'Wiped Out!'. These songs are:  
> parts 1 & 2: "The Beach"  
> part 3: "Daddy Issues"  
> part 4: "Prey"  
> part 5: "Crybaby"
> 
> I would definitely recommend listening to the songs because they are very, very, very good. (maybe listen to them while reading)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -instarlight


End file.
